Recently, with remarkable development of information technology (IT) industries, industries associated with a liquid crystal display (LCD), which is one of the key components in the IT industries, have also been developed in order to use the LCD as a medium for transferring various types of information as the modern industrial society has been developed to a highly information-oriented society.
A polarizing plate is one of the important components for a flat panel display such as an LCD or organic EL. Specifically, a liquid crystal display panel has a configuration in which polarizing films are attached onto both surfaces of a liquid crystal cell. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a typical shape of the polarizing plate. Referring to FIG. 1, a polarizing plate 1 includes a polarizing film 6 positioned at a center thereof, and protective films 2 and 3 attached onto both surfaces of the polarizing film 6 by means of adhesive layers 4 and 5. The protective films 2 and 3 are disposed at upper and lower sides of the polarizing film 6 and serve to prevent damage to the polarizing film 6.